Bubblegum Stained Hair
by FreeingAlys
Summary: George let out a sigh as he realized his weekend had been reduced to nothing but staring at bubblegum hair. [George Centric]


**Title: **Bubblegum Stained Hair

**Rating: **K+

**Author: **Freeing Alys

**Summary: **George sighs heavily as he realizes he weekend has been reduced to nothing more then staring at bubblegum stained hair.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, George, Meredith or Izzie. They all belong to ABC. I do own Aimee and Kiera though.

**A/N: **This kind of came out of nowhere. I just wanted to do a semi-funny George story revolving around his family or something. Now I know that a sister hasn't been mentioned in George's family, but I figure that maybe he could have one…so don't be so technical when reading this. Thanks guys!

**Bubblegum Stained Hair**

"Will you just give it to me?" George asked his six year old niece after she grabbed a stick of gum off the kitchen table. It was the weekend and just like every year George was stuck watching Kiera, his sister's daughter when she left town for business.

"No!" She replied and stuck it in her mouth, just to show George how she had one up on him.

George propped his hands on his hips and turned to the last place he'd seen his sister. "Aimee! She ate gum! Is she supposed to do that?" He asked looking back down at Kiera. Even though he'd been watching her over the years he had no idea what age kids were supposed to eat things at. And even more he didn't know what age Aimee wanted her daughter to be to eat something.

George heard footsteps patting quickly on the floor as Aimee rushed into the kitchen. "No! I told her no gum, she put her last piece on the wall last week. Kiera! Take the gum out."

Kiera shook her head in defiance. "No!" She screeched again and Aimee kneeled on her knees.

"Come on Kiera…Mommy needs to leave. Spit out the gum." She said sternly and George sat on a chair as he watched the scene play out in front of him. This isn't what he needed for the weekend, with a new year starting he was ready to take a nap. The last year didn't exactly finish all that well. "Spit it out." Aimee stated again and Kiera shoved a couple fingers in her mouth.

"Fine." She said and took the gum out of her mouth.

Aimee sighed and stood up quickly. "Thank you." She said and picked up her bag. George stood up out of the chair and helped his sister with the bag. "I'll be back in a day in a half. Good luck with her." She said and George let out a small laugh.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it." He responded.

"Look I'm a queen!" Kiera yelled out.

Both George and Aimee looked up at the six year old. She was perched on the chair George had sat on with a small pink ball of gum on her head. "What did you do Kiera?" George asked regonizing the gum.

"Oh no Kiera." Aimee breath out. George watched her glance down at her watch and back up at him. "I really have to go George. My plan is leaving in like a second. Can you take care of it?" She asked him sounding panicked.

"Yeah." George breathed out and Aimee kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks bro." She mumbled and quickly exsited the house.

Hearing the door slam behind him George sighed and watched Kiera mess her hair up in the wad of gum on the top of her head. This would be fun. "Come on Kiera. Down here." George stated and Kiera hopped off of the chair, looking proud of herself.

"What?" She asked him and George sighed.

"We're going to play a game."

"What game!" Keira screeched out and George flinched at the loud noise.

"It's called sit on the chair, while I remove the gum." He stated as he sat Kiera on the chair.

"Like playing Barbie!" Kiera stated and George nodded his head going along with it.

"Yeah, just like playing Barbie." He answered as the six year old scooted into the chair.

"Yay!" She replied starting to bounce up and down and George watched the bubblegum plop around her head.

"Hold still…" George requested and Kiera sat still in the chair. George sighed heavily as he realized his weekend had been reduced to nothing more then staring at bubblegum stained hair. He no longer had a girlfriend, Callie(A/N: That was her name right? I'm drawing a blank? lol, blame the lateness.), broke up with him after a family disaster that took a bigger toll on her then what was really expected.

Kiera started to lightly sing as George took hold of the pink bubblegum and yanked lightly on it. "Ow!" Kiera let out and George felt his heart sink.

"Sorry." He mumbled taking her hair and he tried to remove it from the wad of gum.

"Ow!" He was unsuccessful.

George turned his head at the sound of the front door open. "I know!" He heard Izzie as she and Meredith walked into the kitchen.

"Kiera!" Meredith let out as she walked over to the six year old.

"Mer!" Kiera yelled and she ran from the chair to greet Meredith with a hug.

"That weekend again, huh?" Izzie asked dropping her shopping back on the floor and George nodded his head.

"Yeah. She got some gum…" He started pointing at the tip of Kiera's head.

"Oh, wow." Meredith let out as she took in the wad of gum on the child's head.

"Yeah." George replied and Meredith turned to the kitchen and took out a pair of scissors.

"These would work." She told him motioning the scissors in his direction.

George took a step back and shook his head. "No way! I can't do it."

Meredith flashed him her oh so perfect look and he still shook his head. "Fine. I'll do it." She told him sitting Kiera on the chair. "Okay, sweetie, I'm going to cut your hair….to get the gum out." She told Kiera in her soft voice and Kiera nodded her head.

"Okay."

Meredith took the scissors to Kiera's head and quickly and successful cut out the bubblegum.

"That was fast." George commented after taking in the sight. Meredith always had a way with people. She was cool, calm and soothing. People loved her.

"I have talent." She mumbled setting the scissors on the counter again.

"She really does!" Izzie pipped in from behind an apple.

George shook his head and started to walk from the kitchen. "Play Barbie with her huh?" He suggested knowing both of the women would agree. They were in love with Kiera and Kiera was in love with them.

"Yay!" He heard the three voices erupt from the kitchen as he made it to his bedroom.

George shut the door behind him and plopped on the bed. He was going to sleep away a horrible weekend and wake up to a better week.


End file.
